


Welcome Back Mister Holmes

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Empty Hearse: one person is glad that Sherlock's returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back Mister Holmes

**Welcome Back Mister Holmes**

Anthea stared at the bespoke shirt and suit, waiting for the signal to bring it in. She’d gone to his favorite tailor before heading to Belgrade. After a moment of raised voices, the red light on her phone lit up.

She pushed open the door and presented his clothing before retreating to let him dress. The pleasure in his eyes said everything and made her glad she’d gone to the trouble.

~*~*~

Anthea entered the temporary office for the third time and slid Sherlock’s beloved Belstaff onto his lean frame. He’d lost a bit of weight while he’d been undercover.

“Welcome back Mister Holmes.”

“Thank you,” he said, touching the popped collar. Turning to Mycroft, he said, “Blud,” and then swept from the temporary office. She shared a smile with Mycroft and then removed herself from his presence.

Sherlock waited next to her desk. “Thank you for bringing my coat.”

“My pleasure.” Anthea offered him her real smile. With a nod toward Mycroft’s office, she said, “You were missed.”

Sherlock cocked his head and then opened his arms.

She stepped into his embrace, sliding her arms around him beneath the coat. She laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes against the sting, and listened to the steady beat beneath her ear.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“It’s good to _be_ back.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
